despicable margo?
by lexgirl
Summary: its been a week since vector kindnap the girls but now they are save with gru. warning! lemon.


**I don't own despicable me.**

* * *

Today the girls had dance class, Gru was in the door way waiting for his kittens; Gru sees just Edith and her younger sister Agnes with their pink dance outfits walking towards him.

"Margo will be ok right Dad?" Edith said as she takes Agnes' hand in hers. "Yes she will be my kittens. She just has a fever that's all. Don't worry she will be alright." Gru said smiling at his two kittens.

"Now let's go. We're going to be late to your dance class." Gru said. They nodded and smiled back at their father, they grabbed their backpacks, stepped into the tank car and Gru took them to dance class.

In the girls' bedroom, Margo was sure that her sisters had left to go to dance class. She got out of her bomb bed, dressed into her same clothing as always, fixed her hair into a pony tail, put on her glasses and shoes, ran out of the bedroom and into her father's bed room. She jumped on the bed and onto her back. She put her hands behind her head and waited for her father to come back from dropping her sisters at dance class. She was so excited she couldn't even wait until Gru came in; she still remembered last week when she and Gru had there very special moment.

**Flash back**

**Gru was in the kitchen, sitting on the kitchen table a eating some sandwich while his little girls were watching TV in the lab with the minions. Gru sighed, happy that the little girls were safe with him. He didn't care about the moon anymore; all he cares about now is that Margo, Edith and Agnes were safe with him.**

**He took a bite of his sandwich and noticed that Margo was walking towards him. Gru smiled and she smiled back.**

**"Why are you not with your sisters Margo?" he asked still smiling at her.**

**"Well I just wanted to get some orange juice and some snacks for Edith and Agnes. They're just hungry, so I volunteered to get food." Replied a cheery Margo,.**

**"Okay Margo go and get whatever you guys like." Replied Gru. **

**"Thanks Dad," she said and walked over to the fridge. Gru eyed her carefully, as she rummaged through the fridge to find what her sisters wanted. Placing the O.J. own on the counter, Margo turned and bent over to retrieve the dropped banana. She inadvertently flashed her tight white covered bottom. Gru was beginning to feel something in his pants. He looked down and noticed his lil Gru was at attention. **  
**What's wrong with him? He can't be hard because of his own kitten!**

**So he just kept staring at her underwear not bothering to look away but Margo notice that her dad was looking at her butt. She was bright red as a tomato. Margo stood back up. "What were you staring at Dad?" she asked, still red. She noticed that his member had grown in his pants. Margo gasped and dropped the banana again.**

**"Dad were you looking at my butt?" She asked not surprised at all. Now Gru was afraid; what if Margo goes tell her sisters? What if she tells her mother about this? "No, I am sorry Margo…it was an accident; I didn't mean to look at you-" he was cut off when he saw what Margo was doing. She was lifting her small plaid skirt all the way up and showing him a good view of her white underwear; it was decorated with a little heart at the crotch.**

**"Umm Margo pleas-" He was cut off again by Margo. "Dad, it's ok if you to see it, you just need to ask me. You're a super villain, it's not like anyone can stop you." Margo told him with a smile, still holding up her skirt.**

**Gru was shocked at what Margo was saying. He wasn't sure about this but what Margo said about no one stopping him was true! He could do whatever he wants but still he loves her, and didn't want to do anything she didn't want.**

**"Okay but are you sure?" Gru asked.**

**"Yes, I am sure dad" Margo said and pulled her plaid skirt back down. Gru stood up from his seat and walked over to her and carried her over to the table. Setting her down on the table, Gru started to massage her small legs. Margo let out a soft moan. Gru smiled at her moaning and he took off her red shoes along with her socks. When all that was out of the way, Gru and Margo started to kiss, letting their tongues wrestle . They broke away smiling at each other and Gru peeked under her skirt and he put his hands on either side of her underwear that was already wet, he looks up at her and she gave him a nod. He begins to pull her wet underwear over her knees and all the way down by her feet. Once it was off, he bent down and lifted her plaid skirt up to see her small wet vagina. He brought his head to her entrance and started licking her clit with his tongue; Margo closed her eyes and moaned again louder.**

**"Oh, don't stop, Dad, don't stop!" she said between moans. She put her small hands on Gru's head to push him deeper into her pussy. Then he added two of his fingers into her slit and started moving them in and out over and over again. Margo was moaning so loud that they are lucky that no one can hear them from the kitchen because everyone was in the underground lab.**

**Margo was panting hard and she was so close to her first climax she had ever had in her life. "Faster Dad, faster!" she yelled. Gru picked up the pace and the house was soon filled with Margo's lust filled cries of pleasure. It didn't take long for Margo to climax and she let go of his head. She lay on her back of the table still panting hard.**

**Gru pulled his fingers out of her entrance and swallowed all of her sweet juices; he licked her remaining juices of her entrance. When he was done cleaning her vagina, he stood up and Margo sat up and they smiled at each other.**

**"That….. was ….awesome dad" Margo said still panting a little.**

**"Yes, it was the greatest thing that we have ever done Margo," he told her as he let her plaid skirt back down that he was holding.**

**"But we can do this again some other time? Like when Edith and Agnes go to school, how's that?" Gru asked looking into her eyes.**

**"That would be great, Dad" she told him. And they kissed on the lips and Margo wrapped her small arms around his neck. When they broke away Gru said, "but let's keep this between us and not let anyone know about this not even my Mom okay?"**

**"Okay dad, whatever you say," she replied. They kissed some more before Margo stepped off of the table and walked to where her underwear and red shoes were. Once she put them back on she grabbed the snacks from the counter. She was about to get back to her sisters Margo turned around and saw Gru standing there watching her, smiling at her. Margo gives her father a wink before running back to her sisters.**

**Gru sat back down and finished eating his lunch.**

**End of Flash back**

Margo was so happy that they did it, but what wouldl her sisters think about this when they find out what was really going on between her and Gru? Well she knows Agnes is too young to know but Edith probably will know soon enough not that she cared, all that mattered was that her and Gru's secret was safe.

The bedroom door opened and Margo sat up quickly and saw her father standing there smiling at her.

"So are you ready for this, Margo?" he asked as he walked over to the side of his bed where Margo was sitting and sits down with her.

"Yes Dad, I am." She told him in a sweet tone. Margo gets off bed and stood in front of Gru who began lifting her small plaid skirt all the way up and showing him her already wet white underwear that still had the littlie heart in the middle.

* * *

**Ill have the next chapter soon. and pleas dont send me mean reviews:(**


End file.
